The only truth
by MisticElfe
Summary: The day had come, the day when he made me come back to my kind...RinxSess Chapter one This is a try at translating one of my fiction. the original title is la seule vérité
1. Blind date

Hi everyone, this is a try.  
I translated one of my own fiction, well, rigth now i translated only one chapter hile there are 10 of them.  
I'd like to know what you think of it(i'm french, duh, don't complain about my tpos.. or whatsoever)  
If you like it and think that it is good enough and want me to keep translating it then send me a review saying so.. you can send me a review saying it sucks too cuz it probably is the truth and what most of you will think.

so i hope to get reviews heh  
and i hope you'll like it.

note: i do not own inu-yasha

* * *

**The only truth**  
Chapter 1: Blind date

The day had come, the day when he made me come back to my kind. Him, the Taiyoukai of the west didn't want me to be in his way anymore. He didn't even come with me to the nearest village. He was saying that they wouldn't want of me if they knew i was traveling with him all that time.  
He turned his back and went away with jaken that stupid, unusefull toad that i liked in a sort of way 'cause of his loyalty to my own master, the same one that i felt in love with.  
I should have know, after all that time passed in his compagny that if he was letting me there it wasn't 'cause i had become a burden to him but that he thought his soul was starting to get weak to protect a "simple human".  
I should have saw in his eyes the sadness that appeared only some seconds before to vanish.  
I should have heard his "good bye" when he turned again to look at me unable to stay turned anymore. But he knew well that his whisper would only be heard by demons with pure blood and that, me, i couldn't.  
But i didn't.  
And i went away walking to a new and better life. Well that was what i thought even if i was totaly wrong.  
Now i'm still the same Rin. The same who, once, was travelling to the side of that demon lord so cold to everyone. I'm still alive, i don't have a husband nor childs 'cause i couldn't resigne myself to love an other. I think he knows it.  
I changed into a young woman looking similar to Kagome. The men don't stay indifferent to my beauty but stay of stone facing that cold look i kept from Sesshoumaru.  
I still often go pick flowers for him and let them at my door. I think he hasn't accepted already that he was to never see me ever again and that's the only thing keeping me alive.  
Sometimes i hear someone hiding in the dark, quiet, not wanting to be found. But now i learned. If he comes tonight i'll wait for him 'cause i know he's never far. His scent is everywere, i shouldn't know it but i do. Only his smell can scarre the other demons enough so they wont come here and steal everything in this defenseless village.  
It's a full moon day. I went outside and i know he'll come to protect me if i'm alone in the forest, he always did it. I'm not scarred. I'm used to be enlighten only by the moon.  
I know he'll come.  
Hours are passing silently. I layed down on the ground between the trees and i try to look like if i'm sleeping. I know he wont come near if i'm awake and i know there's no danger.  
I feel him. He's here, crouched down in the shadows of the trees.  
He's standing up. I hear him come.  
I want to open my eyes to see his gorgeous face but i restrain myself.  
I know. He knows i'm not sleeping 'cause he stopped only steps away from me. I don't have the choice anymore. He'll go away thinking that he fell into a trap if i don't do a thing.  
I sit up and put my back against the trunk of the nearest tree. I almost don't look at him. My eyes fixed on the ground, i whisper his name.  
- Sesshoumaru-sama?  
Yes, i called him lord Sesshoumaru. That's what he wanted.  
- Is it really you?  
I don't receive any answer from him but he lowers his head, just a little, just enough for me to see it. He's ashame.  
- Sorry, i so wanted to see you again.  
He stays quiet like usual. I can't stand it. I would want him to say something, to say something to me.  
I stand up to face him. I'm mad and he knows it. I see him steping back, almost nothing but i stil see it.  
- Talk to me. I'm not deaf and you're not dumb. I can't stand to see you lock urself up in your silence. I liked more when you commanded me.  
To that simple word he let himself fall on his knees, hidind his face in his hands.  
I walk to him. I would want to push him to stand up but i wont do it. I wont hurt the one i love of all my heart.  
He knows it. He knows everything.  
I fall on the ground beside him. I would want to take him in my arms but i don't do it, i never dared. I'm too scarred of his reaction.  
Then he forces me to look at him. His tears had stopped but his eyes were still wet. He looks at me, he looks at me straight in the eyes, without rage, without anger and without any right on my person. He looks at me like we look the stars. A look of proudness but full of shame of ourself.  
- Will you ever forgive me Rin?  
- To forgive you? For what? You know well that i can't refuse you a thing and that i can't be angry at you. Don't stay like that crying on yourself. I've beein able to see your face once more even if i didn't expect to see you in such a state.  
- I couldn't let go of you and only today i tell it to you because you tricked me. It was wise of you.  
I see in slow motion his hand coming closer to my face and caress my cheek with the tip of his claws.  
I feel good. I'm so happy, he's here.  
I get closer to him and put my head on his shoulder. I feel the muscles of his body tense, he didn't expect that, neither did i but when i move to remove my head he stops me by putting his hand on it. He doesn't want it. I force myself to look at him. He's so beautyfull. A sigh escape my lips half-opens. I'm so happy. That is far better than everything i had imagine because now he doesn't want me to go.  
A moon ray passes trough the leaves to reflect in the eyes of the one who was once my master.  
- I will never be able to forget you. I don't want it. Tell me that you know it.  
- Yes, i do know it but i don't have the choice to let you here with those humans.  
Something in his eyes tells me that he haven't accept yet the fact that humans are more than pets.  
- It is your world here.  
- No, you are mistaken. My world, it's you.  
His eyes are now full of sadness, at least as much as a being like him can show.  
I feel him standing up. His eyes don't show anything anymore.  
He looks at me just before to turn his back and to walk away.  
- I'll wait you here at the next full moon. If you're not there i'll think that you are dead fighting and i'll go to find your corpse.  
I only whispered those words but i know that he heard them, he slowered his pace to restart only some moments after it.  
I'm already waiting forward that new metting and try to find my way in the forest.  
The clouds are now hiding the moon and make my walk harder...

* * *

so, this is it, i hope u enjoyed reading this fiction of mine and if not, i hope u at least had fun seeing my typos and all.  
send me reviews.. PLEASE so i'll know if i should keep translating it or not. 


	2. An unexpected meeting

Hey everyone! It's me! I've just restarted writing and a friend of mine finally convinced me to keep on translating this fiction of mine. Actually I think it was a good idea and I hope you'll like it.

Note: I do not own Inu-Yasha

**The only truth****  
**An unexpected meeting

My eyes had long enough to get used to the darkness and I can almost see as well as clearly than in day light. I'm thinking too much. I shouldn't have done such a thing to him. After all, he was still my master. My eyes caught up to something. I think I saw a shadow moving but it was probably just an illusion caused by my sleepiness.  
I keep going on the path with the awkward feeling of being observed. It makes me think back about the "good old times" when Jaken was supposed to watch over me while I was bathing. I never liked him. I wonder where he is now. Could he have game up on serving Sesshoumaru while I was away? I don't think so. Maybe he died of age. And if it was so, why didn't my master revive him with his blade?  
I clearly feel now that someone's watching me. I don't know who that may be but I know it's nor my master nor his servant.  
- Come on! Get out! Or are you scared of a ningen?

I knew that trick would make any stupid hanyo get out of the bush. Even youkais would be tricked by it hating to be insulted of the sort. And yeah, I was right. I knew it when something jumped out to land before me.

- I'm not scared of you mere human… but why do you have the smell of my... brother.

- I'm so sad. I think your memory's playing tricks on you! Don't you remember the small girl that always followed Sesshoumaru everywhere? I guess not. I guess you're still searching the shikon since you aren't more human than when you were born.  
Ah yeah, touched the soft spot comparing him to my master that way. Always wanted to do that. I can easily see it in his eyes (yeah, always got to look in the eyes) with the flames or anger and rage dancing in the depths of his eyes.

-I'll make you regret that!

He threw himself at me. Too late. I took a few steps and "poof" landed face first in a tree.

-Ah ah ah! Really funny. You're really as stupid as he says. Anyway you should have more important things to do than attacking a little girl. Your Kagome's probably waiting for you, unless she finally understood you're not worthy of her.

- Grrr..!

- Yeah, yeah, growl as much as you want, you wouldn't scare a fly with the mark of the tree on your face. Ah ah ah!

He left without a word too frustrated to do anything else. I did too. I knew people would come to see me early tomorrow, like every day, and that they'd be worried by my absence.  
They often tried to marry me to "perfect" men. They just didn't understand. I couldn't take a husband.

One night went by, then 2 and 3. Days always looking the same but everyday was bringing me closer to my love and that only fact was enough to keep me fine in the darkest times where I had to confront the men and women of the village. For them, I wasn't worthy of living.  
That hanyou came a few times but at the end it wasn't as funny.  
Actually, I was sad, rather gloomy, from having to wait all that time to be able to meet my beloved. My dreams always brought me back to him and even when I was awake I couldn't stop thinking of him.  
I did think of Jaken one of two times, often only to laugh at him, but I was wondering what happened to him. Maybe he had left my master to find himself a mate. Who knows?  
I was sad but it the time went by and finally a month had past.  
A month, a complete month had past and you can't imagine how long that is. Way too long. Believe me.

Finally…

One moon flew by and I'm there, waiting for him, uncertain.  
I'm sitting, leaning on a tree, looking at the infinity.  
He wouldn't come. I was almost certain of it. He was angry at me for tricking him and I guess that's just normal.  
I've wanted to cry and to yell at myself how stupid I've been to believe in such a thing.  
My eyes are full of tears and I force myself to dry them, getting up at the same time.  
I now knew he wouldn't come, at least that's what I thought then not seeing the glowing eyes watching me through the leaves.  
I leaned back on the tree again and let myself fall to the floor. I needed to let those tears flow out.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter too.  
Thank you all for being patient with me

Szahara : thank you a lot for the review, I should of translated earlier but I didn't really feel the need for it since no one except you really read it and took time to send me a review.

BlackLegSanji : thanks for the comment and thanks a lot for making me want to translate it now.


	3. In his arms

Hey! This chapter has been on my comp for almost 2 months and I haven't updated it yet so sorry. I wish you'll like this chapter just as much as the 2 first ones.

Note: I do not own Inu-Yasha

**The only truth  
**In his arms

I don't know how long it took me to calm down. I was exhausted; I had used all of my strength to cry. If he'd seen me, what would he have thought of me? He'd probably feel humiliated and yet, I still kept my head low. I was feeling worst than worse.  
I knew I didn't have enough strength to go back to the village but I couldn't sleep in the woods without fire nor any presence to comfort me.  
"Snap"  
I jumped up and frantically searched for what made the sound. I didn't have the chance to search long.  
Sesshoumaru was standing there, right in front of me, staring at me.  
He wasn't dead! Sesshoumaru wasn't dead! And he wasn't mad at me!  
I saw him get on his knees not taking his eyes off me. Even then, he was still impressive.  
I lowered my head back, scared of the thought of irritating him one way or another but, against all odds, a hand gently placed on my cheek made me higher my head.  
- Why are you crying?  
A sob tied my throat once more and even if I've been able to part my lips, no sound came out. A tear fell down my cheek, only one. I didn't want to cry. Not in front of him at least. I had to be strong. I felt his hand swipe away the tear and I risked looking straight in his eyes, putting all my heart into it, so he'd understand why I was heartbroken.  
-Rin …  
I hadn't moved since he got here but now, I was cold, way too cold.  
I started shaking and I couldn't do a thing about it.  
I restated crying and in my unawareness of the danger I got closer to my master. I was so close that I even dared laying my head on his shoulder. My tears slowly soaked his clothes.  
- Sess ...sesshou …maru… sa…  
My voice was shaky and even tough I wanted to finish saying what I had to say he dissuaded me.  
-Calm down Rin. Everything is fine.  
If only that was true. He had put his hand on my head to comfort me but it didn't change anything. I suppressed a sob and hardly managed to say those few words.  
- Sesshoumaru? I'm… I'm cold.  
- But it's rather warm. Do you want to go back to the village? We'll take care of you.  
- No, absolutely not! To get back so late…  
On that, Sesshoumaru got up and lift me with his arm.  
-What are you doing?

No answer. He looked at me then walked towards a tree. He sat down, still holding me with his arm, against the tree. I didn't understand. Then, he made me sit on him across his legs.  
I looked at him with questioning eyes but then he took my head and rested it on his chest. I looked at him once more, unable to stop myself from thinking he's handsome.  
I was still cold but I felt good. I knew nothing could happen to me. And, while he absent-mindedly caressed my hair, I fell asleep.

I hope you liked It^^

**Miriette Le Fay**: I'm happy u like it^^ I hope this chapter will satisfy you. I'll try to work harder on my translation.

**Szahara** : I hope there wasn't a lot of mistakes in this one either. If you see some don't feel bad to tell me so I can correct it. I hope I'll have enough time to translate the next chapter soon but it's the end of the semester at school and I do have quite a lot of work to do.

**BlackLegSanji** : It's good that u still like the story even if you don't have much time to read it^^


End file.
